


AU!Danny Avidan x Reader: Rise Above

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, And bullying fucks me up bad, Assault, Based On Real Life Situations, Basically I got bullied, Beatdowns, Bullying, Gen, Minor Violence, Police, Relapse, School, yeah?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU!Danny Avidan x Reader: Rise Above

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Relapse.  
> 2\. I did get assaulted today.  
> 3\. True story minus Dan's parts.  
> The situation is being dealt with currently. Please, don't worry about me so much. Concern is very much appreciated, but y'all take care of yourself, alright? Don't be pushed around by motherfuckers. xoxo

This was supposed to be over. Over, over, over, OVER. But shit just never ENDS for you, does it?  
Some bullshit bitch hits you thrice in the back of the head and no matter how fucking MUCH you want to punch her back and cry on the spot you can't because you just have to fucking WALK AWAY. And you make it to the front of the school where she grabs your headphones and her friend who's started EVERYTHING throws them on the ground and just fucking makes you LOSE it and scream, and that gets the attention of everyone around you and you're PISSED, but you will never hit back because there's still road ahead of you, your friend Danny staring at you in front of the office, a single probation officer and some higher power lady who tells you to go inside and explain what happened, where you cry tears and fucking HATE yourself for provoking everything with two flipped birds and a turned back, with the additional, “Why don't you FUCK off, bitch?” that earned you fists to your head and a nearly broken pair of headphones.  
A paragraph of what happened, identification, “Come in tomorrow morning to talk about mediation and your statement on what you want done about this.”  
This bullshit hadn't happened since 7th grade, the last time you were hit by a girl in the back of the head, the last time you were ignoring them and listening to music, an exact fucking REPEAT of the SAME PAIN. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OVER.  
Transferring districts a year into high school, dealing with your own fucking problems, carefully avoiding conflict because you just didn't need that bullshit, and some fucker from 11th grade still holds a fucking grudge against you for LOOKING in his direction. Added to your distrust in looking at people and talking to them, fucked with your depression and cutting, not to mention that you found you had panic disorder and that you're easily fucking triggered and easily relapse because of how little people bothered you like this.  
“(YN), you alright?” Danny asked curiously as you showed up to school.  
“Fine, why?” you replied monotonously. You were looking every which way, trying to search out the fuckers who you felt were bound to find you even when they didn't attend the fucking school.  
“You bring food with you?”  
“I guess.”  
“Well, you're in luck. I made Debbie pack you a full lunch just in case.”  
“I don't...need...” You didn't even finish your sentence because the plastic bag was already in your lap.  
“What's wrong?”  
“I'm just afraid they're gonna find me is all.”  
“Hey.” You looked at him to your left. “The dicks won't come mess with you.”  
“Yeah, I know. It just feels like it.” Danny looked you over, then looked around for people before he spoke.  
“Lemme see your leg, c’mon. I brought bandaids for you.”  
“I don't need any fucking bandaids.”  
“Prove it.” There was no use arguing, and in fact, you could really use some bandaids to paste onto your leg. You pulled up the jeans and Danny rummaged through his bag and started placing bandaid after bandaid, all with various Lord Of The Rings designs. “There, now you have a LEGolas.”  
“Hee ha ha.” Dan grinned.  
“They tell you what they were gonna do?”  
“They said they'd try to set up a mediation sesh. Put that shit on that chicks record or whatever. I just want to know what his fucking beef is.”  
“Well, you're okay, you've got a LOTR leg and a full packed lunch. Plus, credit recovery progress awaits so you can achieve that free period.”  
“True, true. Let's go now and get a headstart.” Dan stood up with you.  
“You sure you're okay?” You chuckled.  
“Dan, you tell me if I sink down there and you drag me the fuck up if you have to. I'm rising above that shit right now, so I'm okay.”  
“Alright, good. Also, Debbie did remember your favourite sandwich, so you better eat it.”  
“You can count on it that I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry about how depressing this is, but fuck, man, I had to write it out or I was going to be bugging about it constantly. I had to give a statement, tell police what happened because three hits on the back of my head counts at enough violence to warrent a probation officer's concern, especially on school grounds. My mom came in to the office and found out, my dad when we all went home afterwards. And then I relapse, and anyone who's done that knows how that shit fucking feels.  
> Okay, okay, goodbye, rant, hello, rise from rock bottom yet again. xoxo


End file.
